In some memory circuits, memory arrays operate at a power voltage level higher than a power voltage level at which other circuits operate. The higher voltage level of the memory array supports reliable functioning of memory cells while the lower voltage level of the other circuits reduces power requirements.
By enabling circuit performance features separately, circuits having multiple power domains are capable of overall circuit performance that exceeds performance levels of circuits having single power domains.